Remnant of his Past: The Signs that Yondu Cares, Part 10
by omega1979
Summary: The direct sequel and set a few month after Going Solo, Peter and Yondu are about to find out that you can't escape the past...when it's been chasing after you. What happens now will change everything! T for swearing and abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Remnant of his Past: The Signs that Yondu Cares, Part 10**

**Chapter 1**

For Ravagers there was no such thing as a routine, except for one person…that person being the soon to turn fourteen Peter Jason Quill, who was in the middle of a beer making session, when he got the summons to come up to the bridge. How bloody typical he thought as he made the order.

Of course he had one more thing to add to the list of his chores, even though he mused as he mixed the ingredients for Yondu, it was making him happier, he thought with a smile. If he kept this up, he'd be flying soon. His duties had increased and he knew he was almost there, but so far all he was allowed to do was dock the ship and plot star charts, and he was good he knew that.

Stepping up to the bridge, the rest of the crew took their drinks as Peter as always saved the best for last, as Yondu took the black steaming cup and gave the small boy a nod.

Yondu like most Ravagers was a caffeine addict, something Peter had managed to avoid since he read that it could stunt his growth and he was still painfully aware that even with the injections he had to endure he hadn't grown an inch apart from his hair, now tied up in a ponytail.

Which was why when Yondu had come back to the Eclector with the jar of Pilon coffee he had some across in a market, Peter was initially ecstatic, coffee from his planet he had memories of his mom and grandparents drinking coffee and the smell was familiar…but the taste was like shit.

After he had made a cup for Yondu, however, the look on his face as he sipped the black drink said it all. He loved it and was officially addicted, and now every member of the crew had to keep a look out for another since it was running low and everyone feared a mutiny the moment it run out.

Peter wasn't allowed on those and always felt disappointed wondering if there was more food from Terra he was missing out on out there, no Earth he corrected himself once more. He was from Earth, everyone called it Terra so he had some point begun to think the same, even thinking of himself as Xandarian. Changing from one species to the next, as if it was that easy.

Peter knew his taste buds were changing which was why he was consuming crew food more instead of his supplies, so he was saving Yondu a fortune…or himself. He had no idea if it was coming out of his wages or Yondu's, and even though he could have asked seemed hesitant too.

Yondu after he had taken the coffee, motioned for the boy to stay on the bridge for a while, hell whilst everyone was drinking he could plot a star chart or something, something Peter had only recently begun to do and like everything else he tried had proved to be a natural.

He had a way of reading the stars only a few members of the crew could do but didn't want to boy to rush into things hence the constant delays…which was the reason he told himself and the rest.

As always Yondu's took the cup made especially for him, everyone had learned not to take his cup, even since a month earlier he had given Peter the adamantium drill to see what the boy to do with it. Yondu was expecting the boy to use it for his blasters repair which it later turned out was the case since the crew were giving him more units…what he didn't expect was Peter to present him with a metal cup expertly engraved with the words "Universe's Greatest Ravager". With also the words sarcastically engraved on the inner casing "I'm joking…you're an asshole!"

Yondu appreciated the lack of sentiment, hell the boy couldn't get too soft and this was the reminder. And because of the wording it was the cup he and only he used, as he observed the boy looking over Alezduran shoulders as he ordered and was looking over the star charts, even though their hybrid tech genius knew it all anyway, but this was for Peter's benefit.

"You know we could go through Leestan Nebula, but they have an ion storm heading their way that could screw up the systems, if I were you I would go through the Dabla system, it only adds several hours and free from most sectors guards." He suggested, drawing out the newer course, which Alezduran was going to do anyway, but immediately begun typing in the new coordinates.

"Not bad". Stated the hybrid, which was more for Yondu's benefit then Peter's, who only turned to collect the now empty coffee cups, apart from Yondu. Ever since he had become addicted, he had learned to drink the coffee slowly…to savour each taste. The Xandarian coffee…well, no one gave a shit.

It was one of those moments, which everyone remembered as being normal, nothing out of the ordinary, no warning signs…just a typical day, before it all, went to shit the moment the Xandarian Cruiser dropped out of warp.

"Oh shit", Exclaimed Alezduran as without being ordered raised the shield whilst Yondu ordered Kraglin to a full stop, which the Elector did with ease, Peter even though he hadn't been told to leave, stepped back behind the Captains seat, ready to take the cup in an instant, and could feel his baited breath in his chest caused by anticipation.

Would there be a firefight, would there be a hail…but as a full minute passed there was nothing, just the stark silence which no one understood.

"Open a hail", Yondu said eventually, everyone noting the annoyance in his voice, which they couldn't blame. Ravagers lived on the edge, and not the edge of boredom.

Fingers danced across consoles, sending a message…and a warning to the Xandarian ship, as Peter noticed its sleek lines and white design, put together to sail through the stars as if it was water, even if it was armed to the teeth.

"Nothing…it's just silence". Stated Kraglin, looking up from his console, with hit finger primed and ready for the torpedo, as Yondu sent word to the M-Ship hanger to get them prepped…just in case

The silence dragged out forever as Peter almost on instinct begun to scratch the back of his neck, as finally Kraglin looked up. "There firing". The shield was raised, as everyone watched the torpedo heading towards them, in space all was silence, as everyone heard it hitting the shield in their heads.

As expected, the shield flickered, but held as there the collective breath everyone was holding exhaled, as Alezduran looked up, concerned. "Oh shit", it came out as a whisper but got the attention of everyone as Yondu leaned forward in his chair. "What?"

"There's something up with the shields. It looks like something was in that torpedo…the shield is failing". The hybrid shook his head and looked up at his Captain, "And it look like nanites". The moment he uttered the last work, the shield suddenly dropped exposing the Eclector to cold space, vulnerable as everyone just looked at each other, as collectively the vision of the Ravagers began to swim,

"It was a nanite bomb". Kraglin confirmed, his voice coming out like a slur, "It hit the air vent…how they even know?" He wondered out loud, as he blinked, followed by all the rest. For the Xandarians, it was odourless, but Yondu caught the scent immediately and as it hit his nostrils, begun to react like the rest of the crew, as he saw through his blurred vision the sight of them falling against consoles, and some to the floor, Kraglin's mouth was open as if he was mid-sentence…perhaps he was who knew…

The pause seemed to as Yondu felt himself losing consciousness, several dozen swear words coursing through his head as he observed his crew slumped against their consoles of fallen to the floor looking to his left he could see the blonde hair of Peter Quill, passed out on the deck and tried to say something, anything because everything gave way to oblivion.

The crew work up three hours later, all pretty much at the same time as they pulled themselves back to their feet or assisted their colleagues

Since all injuries were minor, with all forty-five of them complaining of headaches, Yondu woke up to both Alezduran and Kraglin cursing in their native languages as they rubbed their faces, and automatically went back to work before anyone else did, followed a second later by Horus, as they tried to ascertain the damage that was pouring in over the Eclector.

"M-Ship Hanger sustained damage, port door are unable to open, circuits shorted out". Kraglin said as his voice dropped to a low surprise, "No damage to craft or crew, everyone's accounted for…but the bastard engines are crippled".

Yondu grateful for the words, as he rubbed his face, feeling the numbness of his lip being split from blunt force trauma, and that was it. Returning to the real world quickly as he asked for immediately diagnostic, someone had been on his ship, but had taken nothing, left all the crew intact, they all could have been massacred and none would be the wiser as getting to his feet his eyes fall to the spilled liquid on the floor and the scattered coffee tins.

Peering closet there was a small trickle of red Terran blood, with a few strands of blond hair from where Peter must have struck his head on something.

"Peter". Yondu mumbled as he got out of his chair and looked around "Peter". The voice was more stern, where the fuck was the boy, had he dragged himself away to lick his wounds somewhere? Alezduran was now back on his seat looked up from his console, as it finally begun to register that the Xandarian ship that had caused all of this was still maintaining position in the vicinity, as the hybrid looked up.

"We've got a message".

Yondu grunted which Alezduran took in the affirmative as the message felt across the main screen, and everyone leaned forward in their seats at the sight, as the Xandarian Senator grinned.

"Well if you're watching this Udonta, it's been a few hours since my men boarded your ship…so I hope you're well rested". The voice came out like a sneer whilst Yondu's eyes narrowed.

"Kruger" Yondu didn't bother to keep the aggression out of his voice, in the months since Peter had gone out on his first solo mission and shot the bastard with a blaster after rescuing a teenage girl. He had kept an eye on the situation on Xander out of curiosity along with most of his crew who liked nothing more than seeing rich assholes being transformed into common criminals and Governments being undermined.

He had watched dozens of them being sent down with public trials most to the Kyln where even they despised abuse against children, and he had heard that this fat bastard had managed to bribe a guard and escape on the ship he was currently sitting on.

"Oh, so you remember me". The Senator leaned back in his seat but never removed the shit-eating grin on his face. "Oh, that's perfect because I haven't forgotten you…and how that kid of yours fucked me over".

Yondu couldn't resist a sneer as a very real thought run through his mind…where the hell was Quill?

As if the now ex-disgraced Senator was reading his mind, Kruger leaned forward in his seat, "You know since you took so much from me, my career, my family and everything else I worked so hard for".

"Including killing children". Yondu couldn't resist, as the Xandarian just chuckled.

"Well, if you're that concerned about children…" With a flick of his hand, everyone on the bridge of the Eclector gritted their uneven teeth as Peter Quill held by two burly guards was dragged into the room, the gash across his forehead had dried into a black crust, and everyone noticed the bruises appearing on his face, he looked like grade A shit!

"So you broke into my ship…to kidnap the boy". Yondu's emphasis on the last word caused a reaction to cross Peter's face as his head jerked up, and Yondu noticed his eyes darting around in confusion, and not saying a word. "A little short-sighted isn't it, you could have killed us all?", as the Xandarian chucked.

"Oh come now, the word is that you're raising this boy to be your son and heir…am I wrong Udonta?"

As silence fell, whilst Yondu thought of a way to counter that statement, the sound of a small chuckle begun to fill the room, as everyone eyes fell on Peter as he raised his head towards the screen and even with his arms pulled back in clear pain fixed his eyes on the one in the Captain's chair. "You have got to be bloody kidding me…if that's what you think".

As he tore his eyes away from Yondu and looked up at Kruger. "You think that. I'm his slave, his skivvy. He treats me like shit every day…hell, if you killed me now he wouldn't give a shit".

Everyone caught the anger in Peter's voice, as Yondu found himself leaning forward, as Peter carried on, "Ever since I was four years old, when the old bastard kidnapped me, I've been his slave. The only thing he's concerned about right now is that this ship has a fuck ton of awesome stuff on it that I saw as these bastards were dragging me thought the decks".

He gestured to the guards, who retaliated by pulling his arms back tighter, as Kruger got to his feet and grabbed the boy by his chin pulling him up so they were at eye level, as Peter didn't even bother to hide his contempt.

"You're a feisty one right one aren't you…but you won't be when I'm done with you". To prove his point and to make one to the Eclector crew, everyone watched as the clenched hand drove against Peter's fact the moment the Guards released their grip on the boy. Peter was thrown back against a bare console his hand coming into contact with the touch keys, as Kraglin noticed just for a split second a moment of hesitation on the boy's face.

As the Guards grabbed him once more, as a trickle of blood begun to seep down his mouth. "I've had worse". Peter mumbled a comment that produced a suppressed smile from Yondu, and the total opposite from his captor, who drew his face so close flecks of spittle fell on Peter's face, which he ignored. "You think that was worse…you have no idea".

The Senator just grinned, as with a motion the asshole Guard, begun to drag him from the room, as Peter a flicker of panic crossing his face as he turned towards the screen that was recording all of this, ending the live link to the Eclector, as Yondu caught the boy mouthing only two words, that everyone even Yondu read with ease "Find me"

With Peter now out of the room, the ex-Senator turned back to Yondu. "I just wanted you to see him one last time…but don't worry I'll send you little messages, so you can see how well I'm treating him". The Xandarian chuckled nastily. "You son maybe a feisty little shit, but I'll make him so comfortable he'll be telling me everything".

The look on the face dropped, a with a flick of his wrist, the screen cut back to the stars and everyone on the crippled Ravager ship watched as the Xandarian cruiser took off at high warp, whilst everyone on the Bridge to a moment as Yondu got to his feet.

"Track that ship, and I want I want the engines and the hanger repaired right now". Yondu issued a ship-wide alert, as every Ravager who was hurt, or making out to be hurt in a weak bid to gain sympathy went to work, as Yondu begun to bark orders to the Bridge crew.

"And you assholes plot a course and track that bastard ship…no one steals my property" Yondu added, even though none of the crew were convinced, as even fearing the wrath of Yondu, Kraglin was the first to speak. "Yondu, everything's down it 'al take forever to find that ship".

Even though Kraglin was First Mate and the only confidant Yondu had on the ship, everyone saw Yaka arrow quivering in his belt and the glow of his headpiece, at this true statement, as Alezduran suddenly run his hand over his face, and with no permission from anyone brought up the video of Peter being captured, then forwarded to the moment Peter had been thrown against the empty console.

"Oh, Quill you are a genius". He exclaimed which drew the attention of the Captain and First Mate.

"What is it?" Yondu barked, not really in the mood for his hybrids over excitement, as Alezduran pointed to the screen.

"Xandarian ships, have an internal system, a way for other ships to track them like a beacon in space, Kruger being a fugitive, would have deactivated it but Peter…" He enhanced the screen, to show the moment Peter hand fell on the console, "didn't just reactivate it, but sent a rewire into internal systems, in about three hours that ships going to come to a stop"

"Peter knows how to do that?" Kraglin asking sounding dubious, as the hybrid nodded.

"Peter studies everything to do with ships and not just ours. Stand him in an M-Ship blindfolded and he'll tell you where everything is and tell you how it works, so when he…"

Alezduran's voice trailed off knowing this was the worst time to bring that up, as Yondu moved forward. "Can you get a trace on that ship?" Alezduran wordlessly brought up the Xandarians ship heading, and immediately begun to set a course as the engine begun to return to life once more. "Then get the fuck after that ship and do it now".

**To be continued, also Peter mentioning he was abducted at 4 was not a typo, it will all be explained soon.**

**Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, sorry about the delay. was struck with writers block, and this took ages to write. And then I had to cut it in half for word length. but here we go, and get ready for some torture...poor Peter xx**

**Chapter 2**

As the hours passed on the Eclector, as it hurtled through deep space, everyone knew best to ask nothing of their Captain, who just sat in his chair, his healing mouth in a grim line, as the rest of the crew put the ship back together.

Even with their heads down, everyone cold feel Yondu's wrath upon them, he was pissed his "property had been stolen", even though no one would point out that Peter wasn't the case, but who would be stupid to test their boss like that?

It was two hours until the Eclector burst into life and begun its pursuit to find the Senator, Peter's plan had been a success and they were following the ship as it is was on a piece of string. But they were hours behind, which was why everyone felt a stab of emotion when the next video message came through

The Bridge fell silent as Horuz opened the communication and watched the scene unfold. In the interim, someone had tied Peter up by the wrists, on either side so he hung limply like a rag doll with nothing to support his body weight.

His t-shirt had been removed, as Kraglin noticed the bruised spreading across his chest and suspected that his ribs were broken, how many he wasn't sure, but he caught the sound of faint wheezing from the boy who currently had his head down his hair coming loose so that it fell across his face which no one could see.

He looked as pathetic as everyone watched Kruger step from behind the camera recording this sight and approach the boy, the whip in his hand, and looked towards the camera.

"Hello Ravager's thought I'd give you a little update on how well I've treated him…as you can see his most comfortable". The disgraced Senator sneered evilly, as everyone caught the barely audible but still defiant "Fuck you" from Peter who still had his head down, which caught Kruger's attentions as he bent over to the boy.

"You know I'll give you this…you really are a feisty little shit. Now I understand why he keeps you around". The Senator stated as Peter raised his head slightly as if he was waking up from unconsciousness. "Still can't understand where the hell you came from". There was a silence, indicating that this had been said before, off camera, as Peter finally looked and mumbled.

"He won me in a card game…thought he'd keep me around". Peter said, more to himself, even if the Senator wasn't convinced by this line of bullshit, and with no ounce of sentiment brought the whip across Peters back, everyone on the Eclector froze, as Peter jerked from the raw strength of the Senator's, might, which caused him to look up and into the screen.

His eyes looked sunken, stressed but there was no trace of tears that could have fallen, as Yondu's own narrowed. Even though, he wasn't witnessing this in real time…this he would give the boy and begun to wonder how he was doing right now. Was he still alive?

Then he quashed the thought the moment it came to him, as Peter to his surprise just grinned at the camera, even if his green eyes did betray the pain he was in as a second blow rained down, as he took a moment to address the Senator, to whom he had his back to.

"Do you really think he gives a shit about me? He probably took off in the opposite direction and laughing all the way to the bank with my units…the bastard!" He partially spat the last word. "You have no idea how much I hate him, hell I'll live with you if you want. OK, you're a murdering head case but I can replace the six children you have."

This earned him another whip across the back, as he flinched.

"I have three children, which I'll never see again. My wife left me, took our children, couldn't live with the shame of what you did?"

At this a look of confusion crossed Peter's face, even with the pain he was feeling, as the same thought echoed in Yondu's mind.

"What I did…you killed children, Kruger. Little girls…what did they ever do to you?" The sentence, quite long at this point, ended with Peter wheezing slightly, as he tried to hide the pain. This question brought him a few seconds, as the Senator seemed to love his directness and scoffed.

"Orphans and Prostitutes…hell, I was doing them a favour, they were worthless".

For Peter, hell even the crew of the Ravagers, who had started life in similar situations couldn't believe the bullshit coming out of this assholes mouth, as Yondu noticed the thin line crossing the boy's face.

"No bodies worthless, nobody". Peter tensed up causing the ropes holding him in place to tighten, but the boy didn't notice as he just glared at the Senator, who clearly loved this part of his plan, as his hand crossed Peter's face, naturally recoiling from the pain.

"In some way, everybody worthless…even you". Yondu noticed that word dancing in Peter's eyes for second and knew how deep it was along with several crew, as the boy shook his head, trying to find something to say. But could only come up with.

"He'll find me you know, and when he does he's going to rip you from the stars slowly". He glared up once more at the Senator, who in retaliation stepped past Peter and continued his assault three more times on his back.

Kraglin and Horus, begun to notice the blood beginning to seep down the boys back but said nothing…because there was nothing to say. They were still hours away as Horus who openly thought Peter to be a little shit, and the Captain a soft touch for keeping him, almost looked away at the sight, as Peter to everyone surprise just begun to chuckle to himself, trying to block out the pain and will himself on.

"That's nine lashes so far…you're not even making a dent". He retorted, as the Senator just stepped back his face impassive as he passed the bloody whip to one of his Guards, and just looked down coldly, before looking towards the camera and the intended audience, his demeanour changing like he was addressing the crowd, something he used to do after all.

"I hope you loved the first act Udonta…I'll hate you to miss the second."

"Great, I'll have some popcorn". Peter muttered which caused a few smiles to break out admits the crew; the boy still hadn't lost his sense of humour. There was still a chance, as the smug look on the Senator's face, dropped while Yondu felt a stab of emotion, which he didn't show. This was a few hours ago, how was Peter now?

The screen flicked to black, as the Eclector just travelled through space and silence descended again on the crew. Yondu's face was unreadable, just staring ahead not sharing his thoughts with Kraglin, Horus or anyone. Even though, everyone noticed, his headpiece shimmering slightly as if he was imagining his Yaka arrow being driven into someone's head.

Beneath him, the rest of the crew heard that the boy was still currently alive and doubled their efforts, trying to get the hanger repaired. For some, Peter had become akin to an annoying little brother, they would never show their affection, or even tell him but as the faces set in determination, and weapons were being prepped…they were all ready for battle.

However it was one hour later when the second message came through, that everyone begun to get very worried…and Peter was wishing he was dead.

**To be continued, in about two days xx**

**please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go Chapter 3 xx**

Peter tried to move but the restraints were digging into his wrists too much, with each movement, with each breath caused pain to course through his body. It wasn't unfamiliar, hell he had been through worse, but he had Yondu, he had the rest of the Ravagers…now he was all alone willing and wishing that his plan had worked, and concerned at how screwed he was when they realised he had caused it.

He had no idea how long he had been there, dangling like a rag, he had lost track of time as the Senator had finished his beating. Even though Peter knew that he only was concerned about filming it, he was saving it for that. The bastard liked an audience, since old habits died hard, after all, died hard…that was him he wasn't going to make it easy on him, as a shiver of fear run up Peter's spine which he couldn't show to the guards.

He had no idea if some of them were the same from the moment he saved Cheri, none of them would speak but from the way he was being manhandled, he was sure of it.

His head throbbed but it wasn't unfamiliar hell it was too familiar, and the fact he had been through this before gave him a sort of comfort as an image of the "Man in Black" danced in his head for a second, before he immediately banished it with a shudder.

This wasn't the time, it was never the time, as his mind fought desperately for something good to focus on, but everything came back to his mom which only increased the sadness. In the end, it was better to think about nothing, in the recess of his mind he was hoping to see Yondu and the others storm through the door to recuse him before that hope faded.

With his head bent down, he tried to count the seconds in his head, from what he remembered if his idea worked the Eclector was still hours away, and there was no telling what the Senator would do when he realised he had screwed up his ship…if he had screwed up the ship.

All he could do was hang there, trying to ignore the pain, as he heard the familiar steps on the Senator coming through the deck, his footstep so happy he could have been skipping…maybe that was Peter's imagination. Who knew anymore?

As the Senator got closer Peter glanced up, to see he was holding something in his hand, some sort of device, and mentally steadied himself, as the Xandarian approached, and gave a motion to his Guard to activate the recording screen. So this was for Yondu's benefit, he thought with a glib smile, I hope he was enjoying the performance.

"So we checked your blood work, and you're a Terran…care to explain that?" which caused Peter to peer up his eyes narrowed in curiosity. "What?"

"You're from Terra…how did you come to be with the Ravagers?"

Of all the questions to ask Peter wondered as he struggled to find the answer for a moment, just being thrown from the question.

"I told you, he won me in a card game". He finally supplied once again giving a line of bullshit, knowing that this was being recorded, after all, which caused the Senator to scoff.

"To be the Ravagers son and heir!"

"Why does everyone think that, he treats me like I'm his skivvy, hell he hates me most days", A small part of Peter's brain seemed to be in agreement whilst the other felt like a betrayal. "You have no idea how much I hate him, he probably sat back and watched the first one with a beer eagerly awaiting the second" Peter stated as the hollow in his stomach grew deeper. "He just doesn't care, no matter what I do". He mumbled more to himself, as something within him begun to agree.

It's just bullshit because he hates the sight of me, he was hoping I'll be killed by you…but I showed him". Peter faked, as he peered up into the Senators face, which just settled into a sneer.

Then both of them looked up as one of the Crewmen approached them, and whispered something in the Senators ear, even though Peter could read lips even with this guys back to him everyone even the ones who were watching this unfold light years away grew concerned, as within a second, the Senator bent down close to Peter, more spittle falling onto his head.

"You little fucker, you rancid little fucker. We know what you did!"

Peter felt a small spark of defiance but managed to hide it with a look of ignorance. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The Senator didn't need to say anything, and Peter knew he wasn't stupid enough to say it out loud, but the engine had come to a stop, and they were drifting. Everything had paid off, but the Ravagers wouldn't here wouldn't be for hours.

Peter was still trapped with the Senator and the look on his face said it all and even though Peter was trussed up and helpless, he now begun to feel very scared, as the Senator threw what he was holding to a Guard and pulled a blade from his sheath, as Peter recognised it as his own. The bastard had ripped him off, he had done that, as he just gritted his eyes feeling slightly pissed off as Kruger approached, drawing the blade into the light causing it to glint.

"You know this is a good blade, very sharp…did you steal it too?"

"No, I won it after I had my first kill when I was nine" Peter stated in truth, which just caused Kruger to chuckle. "Why does that not surprise me…you know". He addressed Peter. "When I was arrested and thinking about you, about how you conned me, I had a long time to think about how I was going to kill you…just like I killed all the others".

"Yeah, because you're a sick bastard". Peter state, which earned him a smack across the face and a glare from Kruger, who just smirked, as he came around behind Peter, and grabbed a headful of his long blonde hair, causing his head to jerk, and Peter to stare straight into the camera, imagining the reactions of the crew as they saw this. Peter could only look ahead and tried to keep calm, as Kruger run his fat fingers through his hair, gently mocking him.

"You know you have really pretty hair, it must have taken ages to grow this long".

"Not that long…it grows really quickly" Peter uttered, knowing exactly was going to happen, he had seen an old Western when he was on Terra, no Earth he thought quickly…oh shit, this was really going to happen.

With strong strokes the Senator pulled back his head further, and Peter felt the dagger cutting into his head, almost immediately the blood seeped down his head as strands of his blonde hair fell down his shoulder, as blood run into his eyes like tears, which he wouldn't shed, no matter what as the blade dug in once more.

"I've been growing that since I was six". Peter gasped, the blood staining his cheeks, which could only cause the Senator to chuckle. "Well, you needed a haircut then".

"Fuck, Yondu is that you". Peter was desperate to get the upper hand, and failing even as the blade kept digging into his scalp, the coldness of the blade combined with the heat from his body…if he could he would have been sick on the spot. Come on Peter he willed himself, you're a Ravager, come on do something, as something within him just smirked.

"You know", he informed the Senator. "I was sick when I was seven, and because of it I've got strong bones…so you really don't hurt me at all…just thought I'll let you know". He gasped, which just caused the Senator to scoff.

"Say whatever you want, but that won't change anything. I'm still going to kill you...just like I killed that girl you saved". He hissed in Peter's ear who even with his hair strewn about him couldn't resist a smirk. "Really, last time I heard she's with a nice family, both in the Nova Corps…in fact her evidence put you away" He retorted, having asked Alezduran to hack into the systems to find out, since he had been thinking about Cheri quite a bit since his first kiss…god, why was he thinking about now?

The statement true as it was earned him a slap on the back of his head, which felt like fire as the Senator stepped back admiring his handiwork, before turning to the camera. "You know I think I'll leave Yondu with something to think about". He stated with a twisted grin as Peter's bravado failed at the sight of the electric prods coming towards him. "Yondu find me" he whispered more to himself as they first bolt of electricity touched his skin and everything went black.

To be continued...please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh here we go chapter 4, never meant to be written like this, just sort of wrote itself like this. I love Fanfiction so much.**

**Chapter 4**

When the third message came through, the silence that had descended on the Ravagers deepened, and everyone was too scared to turn around and see their Captain reaction. In the hours, the Elector was back to full life. The hanger was repaired and everything was functional…but they were still hours away, watching Peter jerking on the restraints like a puppet, as the electricity coursed through him.

Peter thankfully was unconscious through all this as everyone caught his breath becoming fainter, which only intensified as water was thrown over him and the electricity increased. As Ravagers, they had seen it all, but this… even they had standards, hell principles. Peter may have been a little shit on some days…but he didn't deserve this.

"Thirty minutes to arrival, they're dead in the stars". Stated Kraglin, not daring to say anything more to Yondu, even if they had been friends forever so he was the only one who knew the truth about Peter, as the Captain was sitting straight ahead.

Having already given orders to his crew, everyone knew not to interrupt him as the image of Kruger's sicking grin and Peter being tortured within an inch of his life just faded, as Alezduran the Kree-Xandarian hybrid and their computer genius, suddenly looked up from his console and whispered to himself, even if it was loud enough for both Horuz and Kraglin to hear "Seven"

"What?" Kraglin looked up in his console as Alezduran run a hand over his face. "He said seven…Yondu how old was Peter when he was abduct...extracted from Terra?"

Yondu just frowned at the question, "He was eight…why?"

"Then why did he say he was sick when he was seven…none of this makes sense". Alezduran stated, turning to his Captain.

"Maybe because the kids being tortured and is fucking delusional". Everyone caught the concern in Yondu's voice and additionally begun to wish for the hybrid to shut the hell up, before the Yaka arrow still quivering in Yondu's belt made its way into his eye, as Alezduran just shook his head.

"No, it's not what he said but how he's saying it..." Alezduran even though he was barely in his twenties, had a habit of becoming over excited, in a way a counterpart to most of the Ravager crew and at times more akin to Peter, which Yondu tolerated because he was bloody good at his job.

With no permission, Alezduran pulled up the first video of Peter being abducted and being dragged into the Xandarian Bridge. In silence everyone watched the boys eyes glancing around before the shit storm begun, and then watched Alezduran turn around and mimic the boys movements before a smile broke out of his pink face.

"Peter Quill, you bloody genius". As he turned back to the screen showing Peter being threatened and Yondu got to his feet. "What is it?" he demanded, to the hybrid already pissed off at this.

"Xandarian ships have a shield just like ours…well which you know. But on the ship it's located right here" Alezduran pointed to the moment Peter's eyes were darting over the bridge, before his torture begun and noticed just for a second that it settled in the area.

"He knows the coordinates for the shield; he's been giving them to us". Alezduran exclaimed looking up at his Captain and First Mate, who didn't look convinced. "Are you sure about this?" Kraglin asked, cautiously as the hybrid could only nod.

"How would Peter even know this", Yondu also said not convinced, as Alezduran just moved excitedly. "Because Peter's studied everything to do with Xander, he knows he can pass for one so wanted to make it convincing. So he asked me about their ships, in case you ever wanted him to sneak onto to one", and flee on one, he thought but didn't say out loud since only he knew how much the boy had been recently dreaming of escaping, as Yondu just tilted his head. "But how do you know this?" He asked the hybrid, who could only shrug.

"Because before I joined you, I applied and was accepted into the Nova Corps, and their diplomatic cruisers follow a six-number combination for the shields." The first part of the declaration since the hybrid was beginning to word vomit drew the attention from the rest of the Ravagers. "They told me they didn't care about my bloodline…but then they changed their minds. Trust me Yondu, I know these ships, and so does Peter…you have to trust me".

One thing a Ravager first learned, even those who were still denied the red jacket, was that Yondu's word was absolute, you didn't question, you did not comment…you just obeyed. With all the drama from the last few hours this was unchanged, as for a moment there was a stalemate between the two, as Yondu found himself looking past the pair and to the screen. "Play it, tell me anything that sticks out". He ordered as he slid back into his seat, and the first scene begun to play out once more.

It didn't take long, and it was Yondu who was the first to speak, as they witnessed Peter calling Yondu a "bastard" while his arms were being held back

"Just there, he said he was taken at four, that's wrong it was eight". Yondu confirmed as Alezduran made a note before they saw nothing more that could be a clue and turned to the next video as the image of Peter.

The teen looked so desperate that the image hung for a moment in Yondu's mind which he banished and found the next clue soon after, as Peter mentioned the Senators children. As the whip was going across his back. "Six" Stated Horuz from across the room, "The bastard has three children and Peter watched the trial with the rest of us, he would have remembered that". He finished seemingly pleased to become a part of this being the second mate of the ship, as Alezduran made a note.

Everyone moved forwards as they saw the whip being brought down on Peter's back, as Kraglin counted in his head. "He was beaten eleven times, but he only said nine, the next number is nine". Alezduran made another note, as the film continued to Peter about to be scalped, only to for Yondu to interrupt, "It's nine again, he had his first kill when he was eight". Yondu remembered as the film continued once more, getting to the point where Peter was about to be scalped

"The final one is seven", he stated causing Alezduran who was beginning the job of hacking into the Xandarian ship to shake his head, "There's one more number and I can't guess randomly. The ship will detect it and put up a block, so we have to wait to see Peter again".

Feeling his emotions combined with anger at the hybrids true statement, Yondu slid back to his seat, and double checked to see if the crew were on their M-Ship, once the shield was down they were launching and were going to release all shades of hell he vowed, as beneath him in the Hanger Bay, the final preparations were completed and even though all the men were working in a silence.

It was thirty minutes later that the darkness and stars gave way to the Xandarian Imperial Cruiser, as everyone one the Eclector just held their breaths, even though raids were common, this was different, they had taken one of their own and had to pay.

At the same time this was occurring, Peter Quill was wishing for death and a very quick one.

To his utter devastation, he had woken up while he was being electrocuted, feeling the pulse coursing through his body causing his body to jerk and his teeth to set on edge when the Senator stopped. For a moment, he found respite until the water was thrown on him and the pain intensified. He was on fire, pure angry fire and in the back of his mind was beginning to break if he hadn't done already.

Peter was undergoing another moment of torture as another crewman came in to whisper in the Senators ear, something Peter couldn't decipher as the current stopped suddenly and Peter filed his managed lungs with air. God, he sounded terrible his breath ringing in his ears, as the Senator took a moment to hit him on the back of the head, causing his head to feel like it was being split open.

"The Ravagers are here…they actually came for you". Kruger spat in his ear as if trying to gauge Peter's reaction, even though he was barely holding on and didn't seem to understand, as suddenly his cracked bleeding lips, opened slightly.

"I wanna see Yondu", it came out like a moan, unable to hide the agony he was feeling, as the Senator just smirked, before he stepped boldly from the room full of confidence, even though Peter initially thought he was full of shit.

"Their hailing us". Alezduran said not looking up from his console, as the Eclector lined itself much as possible with the Cruiser since the Ravager base was the size of a small city and the ship holding Peter wasn't.

"Open the channel". Stated Yondu through gritted teeth, as the sight of the Senator sitting in the Captains chair graced their presence, from where he was sitting his sleeves were rolled up slightly as Yondu caught small moments of red blood spatter on the Xandarians clothes, as subconsciously his Yaka arrow quivered in his belt.

"So you actually came for him…have to say I'm impressed. Even he thought you'd just leave him to die".

"You took my property, I demand compensation". Yondu said smoothly, almost disinterested, as the Kruger took in his words, with a cocky smile.

"Right, because you don't want him back".

Yondu to everyone credit, just kept his face impassive. "I couldn't give a shit about him, just that you owe me for him and I want to see my property right now".

"You're "property" killed my ship, you bastard. I could kill him right now in front of you, and you can't do anything". Kruger gloated, as Yondu's eyes just narrowed.

No one knew what caused it, but everyone on the Eclector Bridge noticed that for a moment there was uncertainty in the Senators eyes as he faced off with Yondu, which he quickly replaced. As the Centurian cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair to indicate boredom.

"Don't give a shit about the boy, hell you'll be doing me a favour, the lazy bastard that he is, I can pick up a child from anywhere. But I just want proof that he's dead…and then my compensation". Yondu finished with his voice low and smooth, as the Kruger must have made a decision that this conversation wasn't going anywhere but circles and he still had the upper hand, or so the bastard thought.

As he pressed a few keys on the armrest of his chair and for a good minute everyone held their breath as Peter, being held by two burly guards was brought through the door his bare feet dragging behind his, and his face awash with cuts and bruises, the remains of his scalped head since there was nothing left of it, seemed to reflect every surface and everyone caused his faint waves of breath as if trying to hang on desperately.

With Kruger's demands, he was dumped almost unceremoniously to the floor, which caused him to wheeze and try to bring his body up against his chest for protection which could have worked if his legs weren't clearly fractured. As Yondu looked at the boy his conscious gave way to pity for a moment at the sight of Peter, who was hanging on…but only just.

Everything was silent for a moment as everyone took in the image of the teenager, as Kruger took the moment to clear his throat whilst Peter it seemed tried to raise his body from the deck, and groaned, gritting his teeth as he brought himself up.

"Well Udonta, see your heir now…and you". He directed the last part to Peter, who seemed to be ignoring him somehow, "Do you have anything to say to your Captain before I take your pathetic life".

Everyone watches Peter's cracked bleeding lips part, as he tried to take a gasp of air, "Yeah…Yondu". The words were a struggle, and seemed to make the boy almost pass out, as the Captain with all eyes upon fought to hide his raw relief at seeing the boy still alive, and just kept his face impassive.

"Peter", Yondu knew the tone wasn't conveying what he was feeling, but show weakness…never as Peter took another breath or what passed for it.

"Is…Alezdu…is Az there?" The teen managed to get out almost desperately, as the hybrid leaned forward, but to his credit managed to keep his voice like a burly Ravager even if the look on his face said otherwise. "Here Quill". He stated while tapping numbers into his console which Yondu could read, one more number just one more.

"Did you get it?" Peter struggled, as a look of confusion crossed Kruger's face, which almost made Yondu smirk, as Alezduran also kept his face calm. "I did".

Good, that's good". Peter tilted his head back and took a deeper breath of air. "It's five."

**To be continued, next chapter will be shorter…oh and a cliffhanger too.**

**And a massive thanks to everyone who read and reviews, l love you all XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the final chapter, thanks to everyone for the likes, and reviews. There are notes at the bottom and here we go**

**Chapter 5**

Yondu didn't have time for a witty comment or comeback, as his demeanour snapped to his atypical bastard self, and he made the announcement in seconds.

"Launch the M-Ship".

Immediately Alezduran tapped in the final code as everyone saw the shield surrounding the ship flicker and die, as realisation fell on the Senators' face, as Yondu couldn't resist the smirk. Oh he was really fucked now, as he looked past him to Peter, he was slumped on the floor next to the Captain's chair, as he turned to look as Yondu, a wry smile on his bloody face.

He had done his job, he had done it brilliantly and now he just had to wait as upon Yondu orders dozens of prepped M-Ships slipped from the Eclector, in their eyes they had only one goal. To get the kid off and blow the bastard away.

As Ravagers they had faced Cruisers before, hell a diplomatic raid was almost a hobby for them, as they opened fire on the port engines, the ship was crippled but it would cause a chain reaction that would scupper the rest of the ship, and get Peter back.

Yondu watched, as his crew caused the explosions to break out on the ship, space was silent so every target was heard in their heads and it was glorious, as the Captain of the Ravagers got to his feet, arms crossed, he wasn't tall, but he made up for it.

"Give me back my property". The tone of his voice, it was clear that the game was over, as more of the M-Ships, went round for a second volley. One more and that would be it, as everyone watched sparks begin to fly from the Xandarian Consoles, and the guards looked concerned like a bunch of pussies that they were. In retaliation, or what passed for it, Kruger got to his feet, his fat ugly face just twisted, as he just scoffed, even as his ship was being ripped apart by Space Pirates.

"You actually think you have the upper hand, you really thought that Udonta? Did you actually think I didn't have something else planned if you thought about coming after this little shit?"

Even with the smoke from consoles that the inter systems were dampening out, the which made the Bridge look like it was enveloped in fog for a second as Peter, it seemed used the distraction to try to bring himself up, grabbing the arms of the chair his entire body trembling with the pain. "You're a bastard". Everyone heard Peter whisper, as the Senator just glanced over at him and grinned. "I may be a bastard, but then again since you took away my family…it seems only fitting that I take away yours".

There was a hesitation, as everyone tried to figure out what the hell he was saying, as the disgraced Senator, nodded to one of his own crew, one who had stayed put, whilst everyone had been blown across the room and just nodded.

A second later the explosion ripped through the Eclector, causing the ship to shudder with the vibrations.

"What the fuck". Yondu yelled as the internal dampers did their shit,

"There was a bomb in the engine room, it was shielded, there was no way to have seen it". Explained Kraglin urgently, as the details came through over his screen. "Oh, shit, fire in the engine room, and they think it was the…"

"Oh yeah, Udonta…there's more. I knew there was a chance that you come after this little bastard, so I thought I'd leave something else to remember him by". The Senator chuckled darkly, as one of the M-Ship's one who hadn't heard the news about the screwed up Eclector, took a hit, which caused more sparks to fly across the bridge, and behind both of them something fell to the ground.

Peter recognised it as the crew who had activated the bomb but said nothing. No, it wasn't happening, it wasn't happening like this, he was meant to be rescued, he was meant to be safe…not this just not this

Exhaustion began to claim him, and he looked at the floor, unable to see the look on Yondu's face, even he could see the concern, no that was a lie, Yondu was never concerned about anything ,he was an unfeeling bastard who hated him. Peter shook his head banishing the thought and just kept his eyes on the ground while the Senator decided to provide an encore.

"So how many, will destroy you…I wonder, well let's find out. Fu..."

All eyes watched as the Senator glanced down, to see the shard of metal sticking out of his side, Peter had studied Xandarian culture so well he knew the place to hit, a major organ like the lungs, he would now bleed to death in minutes, or less he thought to himself as the Senator in panic, looked down at the world and his blood drenched suit, and made the stupid mistake of pulling it out.

Blood gushed onto the ground, admits the debris on the deck and the stricken crew, as Senator Kaneden Kruger slumped to the ground like he was nothing. "You little bastard". He choked out, "You rancid little shit". Peter was too exhausted to give a witty retort as the Senator writhed on the ground, his life expiring from his pathetic body.

After all he had done, all those children he had tortured including now Peter…hell even Peter saw the irony of it, as he moved back and managed to pull himself into the empty's captains seat.

He was the only left alive on the Bridge, as Kruger deep in the throes of death was twitching, as suddenly out of the corner of his bloodied eye, Peter saw the screen where the final bastard was standing suddenly sprang to life, as the Senator gasped his final breath, his body contorted on the floor. If Peter thought about gloating, now wasn't it.

His eye went back to the Eclector and the stunned faces of all the Ravagers at what they had just witnessed. To Peter, it felt like hours, but for them it must have been seconds, as he saw Yondu move forward. "Just stay there, we'll get ya out".

Peter could hardly see anymore, everything in the distance was just blurs, in fact the only this he could see clearly was currently counting down.

"Yondu, Kruger set more bombs on the Eclector…it's going off in three minutes". He rasped as his vision cleared slightly, God he was in so much pain.

"He's right", chimed in Alezduran as he brought up the engine room, "It's unshielded, we'll never stop it in time", all eyes turned to the Captain, as his eyes were on Peter. Yondu couldn't speak as he weighed up the options in his head, but it all came down to the same conclusion, as Yondu ordered the rest of the M-Ships that were out of the Hanger, to get at a safe distance, there was no exit for the boy now…this was it, and even Peter knew it as he said the words no one wanted to hear.

"You have to blow up this ship". It came from Peter, and everyone heard the edge in his voice.

It was the only option, but Yondu wasn't having any of it. "Like hell I am". He uttered through gritted teeth.

"You don't have …a choice". Peter shook his head or tried too. "There is no other way".

"There has to be another way". He looked at Alezduran, "You're the hacker on this ship find another fucking way", as the hybrid swallowed uncomfortable his face looked pale. "He's right…Yondu, if we don't the Eclector will blow and we'll all die. The bomb had to be detonated at the source…and that is with Peter. Blow up the ship, or we'll all die".

The statement hung in the air, as Yondu's mouth went dry as he looked at the teenager, after all, this…after how hard he had worked and gone through. It was gonna end like this?

"Yondu". Peter's small voice carried over the speakers, as he thirteen-year-old looked up. "It's ok, I don't want you to feel shitty about it…hell, I'm a Ravager aren't I? I'm meant to die like this".

"It's not Ok, Peter". Yondu didn't care who knew now as he saw the timer counting down, two minutes, just two minutes, as without being asked since he knew that Yondu couldn't, Kraglin gave the order for the torpedo to be primed, which was done silently below decks with everyone now knowing that the Terran was going to die.

"It's not been that bad, you know". Peter claimed, trying to face the inevitable with bravado even if it wasn't convincing. As the boy counted the seconds down in his head and was beginning to word vomit, he knew that, exhausted and broken as he was but he had things to say and seconds to do it.

"Sorry I'm a screw-up and a…it doesn't matter anymore does it". Peter exhaled, fuck it really didn't matter. "But I get to die in Space and that's not too bad". Peter was beginning to sound like the eight-year-old he once was, and something pulled in Yondu's chest, this was happening, this really was going to happen…and he had to make the order. As his mind fought for something to say.

"You did good today Quill, ya really did".

There was a silence, as Peter using what was left of in his lungs seemed to try to laugh.

"I should think…so you…bastard". A comment that made a few of the Ravagers smile involuntary, as everything grew more sombre and Peter knew what was coming.

"Yondu please, just make the order, I can't wait for this, just make the fucking order already".

More seconds counting down, almost at the one minute mark and the words Yondu needed to say, just froze in his head. "Yondu…please, don't make me watch you all die. Just make the order, any other crew you would have done it already, so don't be a dick". Peter was openly begging now, his body in so much pain, he had no choice, as Yondu stepped forward once more, his body like lead, and for the rest of his life despising the one word he had to say, but he didn't look away, he had to see it unfold, as Kraglin wordlessly made the order to target.

Now it was just one word, as Peter still in the chair, dead bodies around him and looking like he was about to expire, looked up suddenly with a wry smile on his face. "Yondu…the beach right. You will take me to the beach?" Yondu blinked at the kid's declaration, this was his final thought his final wish?

As Yondu caught the boy's smile and matched it, he deserved that at least, "The beach, Quill". He confirmed, as Peter just smiled and gave a nod, the motion that Yondu understood, as the boy never took his eyes off the Captain, who with fifteen seconds to spare, said only one word.

"Fire."

It took three seconds for the torpedo to traverse space, as the screen flicked off, leaving the Xandarian cruiser crippled and broken and for a moment everything just hung in the air…just before the Cruiser, ripped apart against the stars into a minions pieces, and Yondu felt the rip running through his heart.

**The end well kinda!**

**Ok, so a story set on a cliff-hanger, well sorta. I will get back to it in a few weeks, but the only thing I can confirm right now is the title "The Sacrifice of Angels."**

**And massive apologies to anime-queen, I kind of got the feeling from the awesome reviews you were hoping it was going to go in a different direction. Please forgive me xx**

**Please review**


End file.
